2008
This is a list of various things that took place in 2008. Significant events January * 27: The Royal Rumble is the first WWE pay-per-view event to be broadcast in high-definition format. Shortly beforehand, all of WWE's televised programs, including ''Monday Night RAW'''' convert to HD format. '''March' *23: Pro Wrestling Allstars is founded in Antwerp, Belgium. *30: Ric Flair wrestles his final WWE match against Shawn Michaels at Wrestlemania XXIV April *Stampede Wrestling, which had been revived by Bruce and Ross Hart in 1999, ceases operations once again. July *19: Carlos Colón retires September *19: Blue Panther loses his mask vs. Villano V October *25: Florida Pro Wrestling Association holds its final event FPWA Ring Of Horror 5 before ceasing operations in 2009. November *1: PowerSlam Productions is founded by Wes Adams. Births July :*28 - Murphy Claire Levesque (Stephanie & Paul Levesque's daughter) Deaths January *January – Arman Hussian February *6 – Babe Sharon 55 (Heart problems) *6 – The Elephant Boy 76 *15 – Johnny Weaver 72 (Heart attack) March *6 – Don Curtis 80 (Massive stroke) *16 – Gary Hart 66 (Heart disease) *20 – Juan Manuel Rodriguez 46 (Liver disease) *23 – Chase Tatum 34 (Drug overdose) *28 – Ron Slinker 62 (Liver failure) April *April ? – Sarah Lee 76 *April ? – Yvon Robert junior 65 *April ? – Bill Savage *April ? – Comando Loco May *9 - Judy Grable 82 August *18 - Killer Kowalski 81 (Heart attack) October *26 – Special Delivery Jones 63 (Stroke) December *4 – Steve Bradley 32 (Heroin and painkillers) Debuts and Returns January :*22 – Kofi Kingston (WWE) :*27 – John Cena returned to the Royal Rumble May :*12 – Jeff Hardy returned to RAW :*26 – Ted DiBiase Jr. (WWE) June :*3 – Evan Bourne (WWE) :*7 – Elias Samson (International Wrestling Cartel) as Logan Shulo August :*18 – Primo Colon (WWE) Events January *5 – PWG All Star Weekend 6 (Night One) *6 – PWG All Star Weekend 6 (Night Two) *6 – CZW Maven Bentley Association Show: Wii Appreciate It! *11 – ROH Proving Ground *12 – CZW New Year's Resolutions *12 – ROH Transform *19 – ECWA Night Of Unusual Matches *25 – ROH Breakout *26 – ROH Without Remorse *27 – PWG Pearl Habra February *9 – CZW 9 F'n Years *16 – IGF Genome3 - Inoki Memorial 65 *22 – ROH Eye Of The Storm *23 – ROH Sixth Anniversary Show *24 – PWG ¡Dia De Los Dangerous! *29 – CHIKARA King of Trios (Night One) March *1 – CHIKARA King of Trios (Night Two) *2 – CHIKARA King of Trios (Night Three) *7 – PWG Scared Straight *8 – CZW Lights! Camera! CZW! Fuck Hollywood! *14 – ROH Double Feature (Night One) *15 – ROH Double Feature (Night Two) *16 – AAA Rey de Reyes *16 – ROH Take No Prisoners *21 – PWG 1.21 Gigawatts *28 – ROH Dragon Gate Challenge II *29 – ROH Supercard Of Honor III April *5 – PWG It's A Gift... And A Curse *12 – IGF Genome 4 *18 – ROH Tag Wars *19 – CHIKARA Deuces Wild *20 – CHIKARA Passion and Persistence May *17 – CHIKARA Cafe Culture *17 – CZW Tournament Of Death VII *17 – IWC Hell Hath No Fury 3 *17 – PWG Dynamite Duumvirate Tag Team Title Tournament (Night One) *18 – CHIKARA Grit And Glory *18 – PWG Dynamite Duumvirate Tag Team Title Tournament (Night Two) *23 – CHIKARA Aniversarioma! *24 – CHIKARA Aniversarioct! *24 – IWS Freedom To Fight *24 – XPW Cold Day In Hell *31 – JAPW Full F'N Force *31 – FIP Southern Stampede June *7 – NWA 60th Anniversary Show *7 – IWC Summer Sizzler *7 – IWA Mid-South Extreme Intentions *8 – PWG It's It (What Is It?) *10 – AJPW Muto Festival Card *11 – IWA East Coast Snow In The Summertime *21 – IWA Mid-South Queen Of The Death Matches *21 – NOAH European Navigation *21 – CZW No Pun Intended *27 – PWA Tag Team Explosion *27 – ROH Battle For Supremacy *28 – ROH Vendetta II August *30 – PWG All Star Weekend 7 Night 1 *31 – PWG All Star Weekend 7 Night 2 September *19 – CMLL 75th Anniversary Show November *24 – IGF Genome 7 (Japan) Pay-Per-View events January :*6 – TNA Final Resolution :*18 – ROH Undeniable :*27 – WWE Royal Rumble February :*10 – TNA Against All Odds :*17 – WWE No Way Out March :*7 – ROH Rising Above :*9 – TNA Destination X :*30 – WrestleMania XXIV April :*13 – TNA Lockdown :*27 – WWE Backlash May :*11 – TNA Sacrifice :*18 – WWE Judgement Day :*30 – ROH Take No Prisoners June :*1 – WWE One Night Stand :*8 – TNA Slammiversary :*14 – AAA TripleMania XVI :*29 – WWE Night of Champions July :*13 – TNA Victory Road :*20 – WWE The Great American Bash August :*1 –ROH Respect Is Earned II :*10 – TNA Hard Justice :*17 – WWE SummerSlam September :*7 - WWE Unforgiven October :*5 - WWE No Mercy :*26 - WWE Cyber Sunday November :*23 - WWE Survivor Series December :*14 - WWE Armageddon Title changes January :*6 – Thunder and Lightning defeated Chris Joel and Noriega for the WWC World Tag Team Championship :*21 – Johnny Devine defeated Jay Lethal for the TNA X-Division Championship :*22 – Chavo Guerrero, Jr. defeated CM Punk for the ECW Championship February :*9 – Drake Younger defeated Brain Damage for the CZW Ultraviolent Underground Championship :*10 – Phoenix Star and Zokre defeated Joey Ryan and Karl Anderson for the NWA World Tag Team Championship :*16 – Roderick Strong defeated Erick Stevens for the FIP World Heavyweight Championship March :*2 – Takeshi Morishima defeated Mitsuharu Misawa for the GHC Heavyweight Championship :*30 – Kane defeated Chavo Guerrero, Jr. for the ECW Championship :*30 – The Undertaker defeated Edge for the World Heavyweight Championship April :*12 – The Briscoes (Jay and Mark Briscoe) defeated The No Remorse Corps (Davey Richards and Rocky Romero) for the ROH World Tag Team Championship :*13 – Samoa Joe defeated Kurt Angle for the TNA World Heavyweight Championship :*27 – Halloween and Extreme Tiger defeated Joe Lider and Crazy Boy for the AAA World Tag Team Championship :*27 – Triple H defeated Randy Orton for the WWE Championship :*27 – Matt Hardy defeated Montel Vontavious Porter for the WWE United States Championship May :*10 – Chuck Taylor defeated Sabian for the CZW Junior Heavyweight Championship June :*15 – Fire Ant defeated Helios for the CHIKARA Young Lions Cup :*25 – The Ultimate Warrior defeated Orlando Jordan for the NWE World Heavyweight Championship; he immediately vacated the title afterward. :*29 – Mark Henry defeated Kane for the ECW Championship July :*19 – Erick Stevens defeated Roderick Strong for the FIP World Heavyweight Championship :*20 – Shelton Benjamin defeated Matt Hardy for the WWE United States Championship August :*23 – Go Shiozaki defeated Erick Stevens for the FIP World Heavyweight Championship September :*6 – Kensuke Sasaki defeated Takeshi Morishima for the GHC Heavyweight Championship :*19 – Kevin Steen and El Generico defeated The Age of the Fall (Jimmy Jacobs and Tyler Black) for the ROH World Tag Team Championship :*21 – Player Uno and Player Dos defeated Delirious and Hallowicked for the CHIKARA Campeonatos de Parejas :*21 – Low-Ki defeated Tiger Mask IV for the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship :*23 – Pierrothito defeated Mascarita Dorada for the vacant Mexican National Lightweight Championship :*28 – Naomichi Marufuji defeated Ryuji Hijikata for the AJPW World Junior Heavyweight Championship October :*4 – The Skullcrushers (Rasche Brown and Keith Walker) defeated Phoenix Star and Zokre for the NWA World Tag Team Championship :*11 – Danny Havoc defeated Drake Younger for the CZW Ultraviolent Underground Championship :*12 – Sting defeated Samoa Joe for the TNA World Heavyweight Championship :*13 – KENTA defeated Bryan Danielson for the GHC Junior Heavyweight Championship :*25 – Blue Demon Jr. defeated Adam Pearce for the NWA World Heavyweight Championship. November :*10 – William Regal defeated Santino Marella for the WWE Intercontinental Championship :*15 – The F.B.I. (Little Guido and Tracy Smothers) defeated The Latin American Xchange (Homicide and Hernandez) for the JAPW Tag Team Championship :*23 – Edge defeated Triple H for the WWE Championship :*23 – John Cena defeated Chris Jericho for the World Heavyweight Championship December :*14 – Jeff Hardy defeated Edge for the WWE Championship :*20 – Tyler Black defeated Go Shiozaki for the FIP World Heavyweight Championship :*20 – Erick Stevens and Roderick Strong defeated Jason Blade and Kenny King for the FIP World Tag Team Championship :*22 – Último Guerrero defeated Dos Caras, Jr. for the CMLL World Heavyweight Championship Also see *Botched Spot - Dirt sheet launched in 2008. Category:Wrestling Years